The Almighty Treble Clefs
by cosmiccastawayuk
Summary: A month after their defeat at nationals in Los Angeles, Blaine and Sam are still reeling. They feel like they have been robbed of a title, that McKinley has been robbed of a glee club and that Finn's memory has been besmirched. So when they appeal and manage to win the glee club back they are willing to fight to the bitter end for another National title. (Set after 5x11.)
1. The Big Decision

**A/N Ok so this isn't like my normal stories, it isn't about either Klaine or Blam. This is about getting the glee club back together and honouring Finn's memory. I first thought of this story way, way back now just after watching 5x11 City of Angels. Even then I thought that New Directions had been robbed of the first place title. Throat Explosion was good granted, but I will always maintain that the New Directions were better. So this is my story about it. I wanted to get this started before season six because bizarrely it looks like parts of it might be similar to the idea I had only using different characters in different ways (spooky) and I didn't want any of the TV storyline to change what I wrote for this tale or for anyone to compare it with that of the TV show.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy this story.**

**I don't own glee.**

**Chapter One**

It was a balmy summer day in New York and Blaine Anderson and his best friend Sam Evans were trying to stay as cool as possible in the apartment they had moved into alongside Rachel and Kurt by laying next to the one working fan that they all owned. Sweating in nothing but their shorts they lay on the wooden flooring, sprawled out with their heads almost up against the small rotating fan both lounging in comfortable silence. Blaine didn't know how Kurt had gotten up and gone to work today when it seemed like you would roast if you took one step outside into the sun. Blaine liked sun and heat but this was even too much for him. It was humid and it sapped all the energy out of his body. He knew without a doubt that Kurt would call him lazy when he got back home but he didn't care right now. He was too hot to care. It was so hot he hadn't even bothered with gel. That was how hot it was. Sam thankfully was of the same mind. Although Sam always seemed to be lounging around to be fair. Closing his eyes, Blaine lent his head back to get the small rush of air from the fan onto his face and sighed quietly in contentment. He stayed this way for what seemed like hours. Only when Sam started speaking did he jump in surprise, flinging his eyes open wide and turning to his friend to hear what he wanted to say.

"Dude don't tell anyone else this but I know that Carole said she was ok with us losing and we all accepted Sue's tyrannical decision to end glee club but I still feel kinda empty inside." Blaine nodded knowingly. It had been tough last month when they had lost their national title to Throat Explosion and Sue had ended glee club and New Directions forever. Blaine hadn't said anything to anyone else about it, not even Kurt, but he felt that they had been robbed of the title.

"I know Sam, I feel the same way. I swear we were better out on that stage. Yes, Throat Explosion went all big and used props but we showed our whole vocal range. We performed with feeling and nothing is more powerful than that Sammy. Nothing. Finn would have been proud of us even if the judges were complete idiots and chose them over us." Blaine told Sam, smiling warmly at his best friend who gave a half hearted grin back. Sam had taken the loss the hardest. All four of the seniors had made a vow that they were doing this for Finn. They would win it for him, for his memory. That dream had been shattered and it had seemed to have taken its toll on Sam especially. Blaine wasn't done fighting yet though, even if everybody else had. He was going to honour Finn's memory no matter what.

"We were totally robbed B and I feel like we should do something about it. I know it's been like a month but don't you think we owe it to Finn to fight to the bitter end?" Sam spat out angrily, his forehead creasing with hidden rage. Blaine reached out, taking Sam's hand in his own in solidarity. He knew exactly what Sam meant, he felt the exact same way. He felt his friend squeeze his hand back and the right side of his mouth curled up affectionately.

The blondes head turned with expectation as he searched his friends face for the answers he so desperately wanted. Well Blaine was going to do one better. He was going to give him hope. "You know Sam, this is why we are best friends because I feel exactly the same way. That is why I've been reading the show choir blogs that almost all say we should have won and I started a petition going that has been signed by over thirty thousand people stating that we want an appeal." Sam's eyes widens as his jaw slackened. Blaine had been busier than anyone had ever known. Being an active member of the show choir blogs Blaine had seen all the comments and even slight outrage at the New Directions loss. They had more supporters than he had ever even known. It hadn't taken much to start the petition rolling and the signatures kept climbing in numbers every day.

"Wait what? Really? Thirty thousand people? That's like, a lot of people dude. How did you do it?" Sam sat up agape at his curly haired friend.

Blaine shrugged back trying to act nonchalant but really he was bursting with pride. He had wanted to tell someone for a while now but had been a little nervous about how they would react. He didn't know if they would want him to interfere with the result or to just let it rest forever and let it be. "I just used my charm and the video of all the performances that the show choir board of directors take every year for posterities sake." Blaine beamed, bolting upright in his increasing excitement glad to have someone to tell the tale to at long last.

"But how did you get the video in the first place?"

"Er, actually that was Cooper..." Blaine sheepishly replied, scratching his head at his admission of how his brother had helped him in his quest for justice. Cooper had been incensed at their loss and had, according to him, slept around till he managed to get a hold of a copy of the nationals performances. Blaine had not been happy to hear the in depth tales of his brothers sexual trysts. It had given him more than one nightmare and he was never, ever going to want to eat another pear in his life. He wasn't even sure how Cooper had done it but... Ugh... Blaine shuddered at that particular story. Sometimes his brother was disgusting.

"Seriously? Cooper's helping?" Sam inquired incredulous at everything he had heard so far.

"Well, even though no one knew it, even me, apparently Cooper was watching in the audience and he's said he won't rest till they all see that his little brother and his team is crowned rightfully with first place."

Blaine watched as his friend sat in stunned silence, taking it all in slowly. He could practically see the cogs inside Sam's head whirring. "Wow." Sam looked up at him expectantly and Blaine could only raise his eyebrows in a curious manner. "Ok. So what do we do with all this stuff?" Sam asked him, his eyes wide and hopeful like a child who was told they might get a treat if they were being well behaved.

There was only one course of action that would satisfy himself and Blaine had a feeling that Sam felt similarly. They were going to try and get that first place trophy. After all if you don't try then you don't get, right? "We send it all to the show choir directors with our appeal and hope for the best. It might not do anything but at least we will know that we didn't give up, that we tried our best and fought till the very end."

Sam nodded his head vigorously, a serious expression on his face. "Ok, let's do this, let's kick some ass and shove it in Sue Sylvester's face!"

"Yeah! Blam!" Blaine shouted putting his hand up for Sam to high five. At hearing the slap of Sam's hand in his own he smiled widely. It wasn't the end, not by a long shot. Now all they needed to do was write their appeal. _This one's for you Finn._


	2. Victory or Failure?

**A/N So watched the Glee episode (episodes?...) but I shan't comment on here. I'll just carry on with my own story! :D**

**I don't own Glee.**

**Chapter Two**

**A few months later...**

Blaine shivered as the early autumn breeze hit him from the open door to the apartment building as he grabbed the letters brimming in their postal locker, closing the door with a slam before locking it up tight. He started to make his way up the stairs, flicking through them all one by one. Bills, junk, more junk. He blew a frustrated puff of air out until one letter stopped him in his tracks halfway up a flight of stairs. It had a postmark that could only mean one thing. The letter that he and Sam had been waiting for had finally arrived after months of waiting with excited anticipation. They had both begun to think it wouldn't come. Kurt had started to get a little irritated with Blaine's constant queries about whether this particular letter had arrived but he couldn't help it. This was important to him and Sam both. For some reason Kurt just didn't seem to get it. Neither, oddly did Rachel. She had laughed at their story of attempting to get glee back at McKinley as if they couldn't in a million years have managed it. Artie had been diplomatic in his comments to their story as well. It was like the original members of New Directions didn't seem to care which was an eerie sensation to Blaine. Only Tina had been enthused by their attempts but was too busy at Brown to help out. It seemed that Sam and Blaine were on their own for now.

Right now though Blaine didn't care. This was it, they were going to find out whether they had been successful or not. He raced up the stairs in record time, puffed out by the time he had slid the door of the apartment open. "Sam! Sam look we've got something back from the board of show choir directors." He threw the other discarded letters down onto the kitchen table and fluttered the only letter that mattered around in the air near Sam's face, who was eating some sort of cheese puff ball things on the couch with orange powdered fingers and an equally orange mouth. Blaine was trying hard not to laugh at the scene before him of his best friend. Only Sam would look like this after eating cheese puffs. He hoped Sam would clean up soon otherwise Kurt was going to go haywire at seeing this mess.

"Really? Open it Blaine." Sam mumbled through his crisps and Blaine, not able to wait any longer, even with his best friend all cheesified ripped the envelope open with relish. He drank in all of the words on the letter and not having taken them in one jot because of his excitement, had to read it all through once again. Sam was leaning towards Blaine, eagerness in his eyes. "Well, what does it say?" Sam whined as Blaine stood stock still, frozen in place and unable to quite comprehend what the words on the page had stated.

Finally he looked down at Sam. As sky blue stared into golden topaz, Blaine breathed out quietly what was the gist of the letter was in amazement. "We... we won. We've been bumped up to first place alongside Throat Explosion. We're national Champions again." Sam's jaw opened agape as he took in the information, then before Blaine knew it he was enveloped by the cheesey hands of his whooping best friend.

"Oh my God we did it! We did it! We totally won for real this time."

Blaine couldn't help but laugh at Sam's reaction. He could always rely on Sam being there for him and understanding what was important. But then, this was just as important to him as well. As the two began to jump up and down in pure glee, laughing and hugging at their triumph neither noticed Kurt walking back into the apartment, placing his collage bag down gently onto one of the dining chairs.

"Ok what the hell is all the shouting about?" Kurt sharply asked, frowning at the two of them and looking disapprovingly at Sam's messy hands, which had now smeared orange powder all over Blaine's back. "Can you put those disgusting things away Sam? They are so bad for you, honestly it's like living with cavemen sometimes..." He turned his back and began to make tea as Sam shrugged towards his 'bro' and began picking up his cheese puffs, shoving them inside his backpack to erase the fact that they were in the apartment. Blaine hinted gently to his friend using his hands to gesture to his mouth that Sam might want to wash his face and hands off and then went directly over to Kurt in the kitchen, sliding his arms around his fiancé and placing his chin on Kurt's shoulder, who stiffened slightly at the touch.

"We did it Kurt. The show choir board of directors granted our appeal. We're joint first with Throat Explosion. They even state that they're sending a cheque to McKinley as we speak for five thousand dollars. Isn't this amazing?" Blaine smiled widely and looking lovingly at his soul mate, hoping that Kurt would be proud of his achievement. After all he was always proud of Kurt's achievements. He felt Kurt shoving his arms down and he let go of Kurt's waist, feeling a small stab of pain of rejection in his heart but let it pass quickly.

"You actually did that? I didn't think you were serious about this whole appeal thing Blaine. I just thought you were bummed out cause you didn't win. So what are you gonna do now?" The smile crept back onto Blaine's face, making him look impish as he glanced over at his blonde friend, who had thankfully taken his silent advice and washed his face off. Kurt on the other hand was tutting under his breath as he looked in horror at the back of Blaine's shirt, picking at it tentatively.

"Well, I think we need to get the glee club back." Sam exclaimed loudly.

Kurt carried on preparing his tea, the kettle whistling as it heated on the stove. "But Blaine NYADA term starts in a week. You can't just storm off to Ohio right now, you need to get prepared for college. It's not that I don't get it, I want the glee club back just as much as you guys do but you graduated. This isn't your problem any more."

Shoulders slumping a little in defeat, Blaine looking pleadingly at his fiancé. Sam, wisely was staying out of this conversation as he began packing his small amount of things up to go home to Ohio. Kurt's stern look did not relent. Blaine sighed. This was going to be harder than he thought. "I've been practising all summer Kurt. I need to do this. Please will you support me in this? I'll be back for the start of term. We can go back and tell Mr Schue and it'll all be done and dusted." Blaine kept his smile fixed on his face as he waited for Kurt's response. He was going to do this with or without Kurt's help. He just wished that he would have his support.

Kurt's stern expression softened as he gave Blaine the loving stare that always made Blaine's heart squeeze in his chest and he nodded, a small smile appearing on his face as he did so. "Go get 'em then." Blaine laughed in joy at Kurt's heart warming words and flung himself onto his lips, kissing his deeply.

"Yes." Sam hissed out excitedly, pumping his fist into the air in jubilation."McKinley high here we come."

* * *

><p>Blaine and Sam sat on the outside concrete steps near the outside lunch benches, both with similar sorrowful expressions on their faces. They couldn't quite believe what they had just been told.<p>

"Dude, I can't believe that Mr Schue left to be the coach of Vocal Adrenaline..." Sam mumbled out darkly, his mouth drawn down in anger.

"I know. It's like he's given up fighting for the arts altogether at McKinley." Blaine agreed woefully. Their fight had ended before it had even begun. How were they supposed to run a glee club when they would be in New York? Blaine had come to the realisation that glee club was permanently over.

"Well, we're going to have to fight instead." Sam stated soberly, a look of grim determination claiming his face.

"Yeah but our lives are in New York Sam. I'm starting college next week. I can't coach the team if I'm in New York Sam." He shook his head sadly, but Sam wasn't deterred. In fact he looked more determined than ever. Hope rekindled the fire in Blaine as he watched his friend stare out at the school, his jaw line set as though he was about to face a mighty army. Which he probably was.

"We'll figure something out dude. I know we will."

Blaine wasn't wholly convinced that they were going to be able to do this but Sam looked so fired up that he couldn't help but go along with Sam's decision. Besides Finn deserved this after all. "Guess I'd better go to Sue then and try and get glee back." He shivered slightly at the thought of having to go up against Sue, yet again. This was not going to be fun.

"Cool." Sam simply replied as they high fived each other. Blaine, trying to steel himself the way Sam had just done, walked down the wide corridors of McKinley and towards the principals office, not knowing what fate would befall him when he entered...

* * *

><p>Knocking on the glass door of Sue's office, having passed the bored looking secretary who didn't look like she gave a damn, Blaine gulped down his fear. He wished now that he had called his brother and begged him to come out with him for this. Sue simply adored his brother. He wasn't sure why though. His brother was shallow and self obsessed at the best of times, but then he was always there for Blaine when he needed him the most. He was starting to think that this was one moment. When Sue looked up and raised her eyebrow at him, taking her glasses off in the process Blaine couldn't help but let the sense of fear wash over him. <em>Stop it Blaine, you aren't a student here any more and she is only a person just like you. You can do this.<em>

"Young Burt Reynolds, I suppose this is to do with the cheque I received in the post along with a first place show choir trophy for your blubbering mass of pathetic misfits from last year." She inhaled loudly, scowling a little at him as he hovered in the doorway not knowing quite where to stand. Sighing, she looked resigned. "Come in and shut the door Blaine."

Turning, Blaine shut the door to a slight whoosh as the air was pushed out of the gap in between. He hesitantly walked forwards and perched himself on a seat opposite to Sue's own. "I... Look Sue, glee club deserves to stay. We won and you did say it would stay if we won..." She held up a finger to stop him and he trailed off as he waited for her newest cutting remark.

"I'm going to stop you there Blaine Devon Anderson. That was last year. I've had computers installed into the choir room since then. Test scores are up since getting rid of the atrocious warbling that was saturating my halls and obesity has been reduced to one per cent in this school since all your New Directions blubbery backsides waddled out of this place. Do you want me to rip the whole computer suite out just so a few freakish misfits can screech inside it every week about how being a gay teen or a hag for life is ok?" Blaine could feel a blush beginning to rise onto his cheeks in indignation and he bit back a whole stream of rude words just waiting to spill out of him. He counted to ten in his head, calming himself down and then answered accordingly.

"No I'm not asking that at all. Besides, there's still the auditorium that they could practice in. Look Sam and I did this because we felt that we needed to fight. For Finn's memory if nothing else. Plus the arts matter Sue. You think that kids don't benefit from music? You're wrong. Music has been proven to help peoples happiness in life. Do you really want your children to be miserable?" Blaine bit his lip, hoping that at least some of those words had gone in.

When she smirked back, he knew they had not. "I don't care about how the kids feel, only how well they do on their test scores. Which have risen dramatically since the glee club left."

_Great, guess I'm going to have to manipulate her after all.. I hope this works._ Blaine sighed loudly, trying to make himself as miserable looking as possible. He remembered something his brother had said to him when he had visited him at McKinley. 'Use everything'.

"Wow, well I don't know what I'm going to tell my big brother. And after spending so long on helping us get this judgement overturned. He's going to be devastated. He wanted to come and help out alongside me but I guess that won't happen now..." Blaine had no idea if Cooper would do that, probably not, but it was worth making this up just to get Sue to give up and let glee back again. He hoped his brother wouldn't put his foot in it though if Sue decided to phone him up and ask about it.

"Your brother helped you?" Blaine almost grinned as he watched Sue visibly preen at his mention. _Thank you Cooper Jay Anderson. _He was definitely going to have to call his brother about this afterwards. Just in case, of course.

"Oh yes, he used to be in high school glee club too in his day." Blaine told her brightly. "He truly believes in the arts in schools."

Pursing her lips and shaking her head she looked directly at him in a threatening manner. "Oh God. I can't believe I'm going to say this. This is going against everything I believe in. I can actually feel the bile coming up my throat right now. Fine. Glee club can stay. They can prance and shriek as much as they want about all the stuff no one gives a crap about like acne and how they are still virgins. Happy now? But, and this is a big but, they can only stay a club if they get enough members for sectionals and for as long as they win Blaine Devon Anderson because I won't have people who aren't winners in this school gay Clark Kent."

"Ok, that's fair I guess. Thank you." He got up to leave, mentally squealing at his success on the inside.

"You better not be lying about your brother baby Anderson or you will begin to know what real fear tastes like." His eyes widened as he stood by the door he had just opened and shook his head dumbly not knowing what to say in response. "Good. Now get out of here before I change my mind." Blaine didn't need to be told twice. Fleeing out of the room in record time he didn't stop until he once again reached Sam by the concrete steps.

Sam, who was waiting anxiously leapt up. "Well?"

"We got it. Glee club is back at McKinley." _Yeah, now all I have to do is persuade Cooper to turn up and coach once in a while or he won't have a little brother any longer..._

"Awesome. Now we just need to tell the guys that it's back." Sam patted him heavily on the back and Blaine gave him a wobbly smile. They hadn't solved all the problems. They still needed a new leader for the group. One who could cope with being left on his own a great deal of the time. Blaine had had a niggling feeling about who he could try and recruit for this position but he didn't think that Sam or anyone from glee club, new or old would like it all that much. Even so Blaine couldn't see any other options.

"Yep... and find a leader for when we're not here..." He murmured, nerves beginning to bubble up inside of him. Should he suggest it even? Or just recruit without asking anyone first? It would be something that would plague his mind for the rest of the day and night...


	3. The Quest For Captaincy

**A/N Ok so in this story I have made Sebastian a year younger than Blaine and Sam so he's a senior right now. :) And now you're thinking Sebastian? Why is he in this...**

**I don't own glee...**

**Chapter Three**

The next day Blaine and Sam were sitting on stools in the auditorium apprehensively facing the members of New Directions that hadn't graduated at the end of last year. Marley and Unique looked curious and yet hopeful, Ryder intrigued, Kitty sceptical and Jake looked bored as he always managed to do, his arms crossed over his chest. They had just shared their story of how they had managed to get the glee club back to McKinley. At least in part as they now only had five members and no leader since Mr Schue had gone to coach Vocal Adrenaline.

"So you're saying that you've bought glee club back?" Ryder stated out loud breaking the silence that had descended over the stage, looking at both graduates incredulously. Ryder had been one of the staunchest supporters of Finn and glee club out of the newer members and it looked like that had not wavered since the New Directions had been disbanded for what they once thought was forever.

"But what about Mr Schue? He's gone to coach Vocal Adrenaline right? Can we do this without him?" Marley asked, a worried expression on her face and Blaine glanced at Sam who nodded, giving his friend permission to let him answer Marley's concerns. Blaine looked around at all of them. It was like they were still defeated. As though they couldn't get back up again after being pushed down by Sue Sylvester.

"Guys come on, this is glee! You have the chance to show everyone at this school that we can fight back and be kings in this place again." Blaine exclaimed, throwing his hands out to them in a pleading gesture. They had to get them on board otherwise it wouldn't work. Sam and Blaine needed them as much as they needed the two boys. There was no way they could start from scratch.

Sam nodded vigorously at everything Blaine had said, trying to look as upbeat as possible. These kids needed hope and Sam was going to be the one to give it to them. After all the original members of the New Directions had been five members and they had all become national champions. Sam believed that all of them could do this again. They were not beat yet. "Yeah dudes. This is our chance to really show them all that we aren't done."

"Can we even still be called New Directions? I mean everyone knows it was disbanded last year. Plus that was Mr Schue's name for us..." Jake mumbled and the others murmured amongst themselves, looking concerned. Blaine and Sam had discussed this last night. It would seem weird to still be the New Directions when that was Mr Schue's name for his glee club. Instead they had thought of another name, one that was really appropriate for these kids and what they were all about.

"Well Sam and I were thinking about that and we thought maybe we should call ourselves something different. Something to really state what we're about." Blaine told them all, the excitement creeping into his voice. Kitty rolled her eyes but the other kids looked genuinely stirred up by the idea of glee club coming back and with a brand new name.

"Yeah we thought 'The Almighty Treble Clefs' or Treble Clefs for short." Sam announced, sweeping his hand across his body as though looking at a banner above him. Marley and Unique took one look at one another and giggled as they clapped in happiness. Ryder smiled nodding, thinking it a fitting name.

Kitty wasn't as impressed. As she looked at her pristine nails she drawled out her latest barbed comment. "Yeah and we can be the laughing stocks of the entire school..."

"Come on Kitty, I think its a great name." Ryder glared at Kitty, who huffed and crossed her arms across her chest snobbishly, before turning to face both Sam and Blaine. "So um... are you guys gonna be our coaches?"

Blaine grimaced at Ryder's question. There was no way they could be their full time coaches but he did have someone who he thought could lead them to victory. Not that he had told anyone who it was. Not even Sam. He knew they would all hate the idea, that was why he had specifically kept silent. As Blaine glanced over at his blonde friend, he could see that Sam was scratching the back of his head in a guilty way looking as though he were trying to come up with an answer for Ryder's question. He didn't. "Well er... we um..."

Blaine sighed and took over since Sam was incoherently mumbling random sounds. "As much as we can. I can't give up NYADA and Sam has his modelling, but I promise we'll be back as much as possible."

"Definitely for the competitions." Sam concurred and they both watched in horror as the kids faces deflated. Blaine, not wanting to ever give up pressed on. He was going to make sure that the glee club would be well cared for, that it would be fine and wouldn't flounder.

Unique waved her hand in the air, flicking her hair back primly. "I could lead the glee club. I am fabulous after all."

"Oh please like you could lead us, you couldn't lead your way to a decent wig shop. Do you have anyone in mind bow-ties?" Kitty snapped as Unique glared darkly at the small blonde cheerleader.

"Yes we've found someone to take care of you. I promise you'll all be just fine." The dark haired boy pondered over whether to explain his idea to them all as they looked at him with such expectations but he didn't think they would like his idea, best to just do it and face the fall out after. Even Sam gave him a wondrous look, his eyebrow raised at Blaine's promise. Sam had not come up with any ideas so far so he was probably curious of Blaine's. Thankfully he didn't inquire about it in front of the younger kids.

Instead, Sam revolved on his stool back to their friends, leaving the conversation with Blaine for later. "While we are doing that maybe you guys could come up with ways to recruit new members?"

"Unique's larger than life personality will draw everyone like moths to a flame." Unique flamboyantly told them both, making Blaine smile widely as she snapped her fingers in a sassy way.

"Er.. yeah. Great Unique. Thanks." Blaine chuckled as Sam awkwardly replied to the girl, not wanting to discourage her in any way but wondering if it would actually put off more people then draw in.

"We are totally screwed..." Kitty told them all loudly and Blaine gulped down his fear that she may be right. If he couldn't get them a leader, if his idea didn't work, then they really were screwed...

* * *

><p>Blaine slowly parked his Prius into a parking space at Dalton Academy for Boys, still stinging from his conversation with Sam. As he had suspected his best friend had wanted to know what he had decided about who was going to lead the Treble Clefs. He had not been happy with Blaine's answer. Unfortunately for both of them neither could think of an alternative. They needed someone fierce, who would fight to the bitter end and not get scared of the competition. They needed Sebastian Smythe. Or at least Blaine thought so anyhow. Unique was great, full of enthusiasm but not a born leader and none of the others were interested enough to even have suggested themselves. Although he had had his spats with Sebastian over the years Blaine felt oddly safe at the thought of leaving the glee club in his capable hands. He felt he had gotten to understand the boy at the very least and if he could get him to transfer and join the Treble Clefs then he wouldn't let Blaine down. Sebastian was oddly loyal to those he deemed his friends. Not that he had that many. Blaine, for some reason felt he might still be amongst them even after everything that had happened between the two of them.<p>

Since the Warblers drug taking debacle of last years sectionals, the Warblers had been banned from competing in the official show choir competitions for two years. That meant that Sebastian would not be able to compete in his senior year if he stayed at Dalton and Blaine knew he loved glee and the competitions no matter how much the tall, lean boy may pretend he isn't all that bothered by it. That was the only reason Blaine could even think of to draw him away from Dalton. He still didn't know if Sebastian would say yes. It wasn't a secret that Sebastian loathed state schools. Blaine was going to have to use all the charm that he had in him to persuade this boy. All he could hope was that it would work.

He wandered through the quiet halls of Dalton in search of the senior and eventually found him in a fairly undisturbed corner of one of the senior commons study rooms. Taking a deep breath in, Blaine steeled himself, placing his hands in his pockets to try and look as nonchalant as possible. If Sebastian knew he was scared or worried at all he would feed off that in an instant. Best to play it cool. Even if Blaine was the complete opposite of that right at this very moment in time.

Sauntering over to the boys side he lowly called out to the boy in a cool manner. "Sebastian." He watched the lean boy look up, a wide grin plastering itself over his face, showing off his perfectly straight teeth. Blaine remained stoic. This was not the time to give anything away.

"Blaine. Fun, why are you here? I thought you were in New York fucking gay face Hummel like rabbits."

Blaine barked out a laugh pretending to be amused but he remained weary of the boy. Sebastian could be a slippery fish at the best of times. "Sometimes even I need to come up for air Seb."

He caused the Dalton boy to chuckle aloud and watched as he leant back in his seat to show that he was willing to talk. "Ok, why are you really here? No jokes this time I promise." Sebastian's face grew serious, something Blaine hadn't seen all too often. But then he didn't know Sebastian tremendously well. He was hoping that this would mean the boy was at least willing to listen to what he had to say.

"I need a favour." He slid himself down into the dark mahogany chair opposite, not once taking his eyes off Sebastian's cool blue eyes. "You can say no if you want."

"What exactly is it you need?" Sebastian asked rather gravely, crossing his arms defensively over his chest but looking mildly interested nonetheless. Obviously Dalton was boring the boy and Blaine couldn't blame him. With the Warblers out for the count there was nothing much else to do around here that couldn't be achieved in any other school. Sure Dalton had things like fencing, but Blaine didn't think that Sebastian took part in any of those kinds of activities. Of course he had also been in the lacrosse team but there was also one in McKinley. One he could probably become captain of with great ease if their talent levels were the same or similar to last years crop.

"Look, here's the deal. Sam and I managed to get the glee club back at McKinley but they are seriously lacking leadership material. Mr Schue has gone to coach Vocal Adrenaline and I can't stay here and neither can Sam. I want you to be their captain. It's extra curricular so they don't need a teacher as coach, only a faculty advisor and I'm sure we could find someone to do that job." Blaine told the boy bluntly, not beating around the bush. He owed Sebastian that much at least.

"Wait, let me get this straight. You want me to transfer in my senior year to a public school, and not even a great one at that, so I can captain what's left of your motley crew of misfits. Why would I do this?" The chestnut haired boy raised his eyebrow, his smirk starting to appear on his face. _Great he thinks this is all a joke. Well I'm not laughing..._

Thinking it was time for a different tact Blaine went for the personal edge. He hoped it would pay off. "Because I know how much you love glee and competing and the Warblers are banned from competing." Blaine bit his bottom lip unsure of the boys response would be. Sebastian was looking at him stone faced, not giving anything away. As the seconds of silence dragged by Blaine could feel the pounding of his heart thump in time to the seconds loudly ticking by on the antique clock mounted to the wall, the brass pendulum swinging to and fro.

"...Can I think about it?" Blaine eyes widened at the unexpected statement. He thought he was going to get a flat refusal from the boy. This was better than he could have expected. Now all Blaine could do was keep his fingers crossed and hope that he would choose to transfer.

"Sure. Just let me know by the end of the week." The smaller boy smiled sincerely at his sometimes friend and more often than not enemy. When Sebastian smiled back and picked up his pen to go back to his studies, Blaine took that as a queue that the conversation was over.

He scraped back the chair and began to pad out the room, his hands still in his pockets but a great sense of relief inside his heart. Blaine stopped when Sebastian called out to him, twisting back to look at the boy, annoyance clearly on his face. "Does Kurt know you're here?"

"Kurt isn't my keeper Sebastian." Blaine drawled out glaring at the impish grin on the boys face.

"No, it's worse, he's your fiancé."

Shaking his head Blaine couldn't help as the right side of his lips tugged up into a half smile. Would Sebastian ever change? Probably unlikely but that Blaine could deal with. "Just...call me when you've decided."

"Bye gorgeous."

"Bye Sebastian." Blaine called out as he walked out the door not looking back at the boy. His work here was done. He hoped anyhow. Now all he had to do was wait for his answer...


	4. The New Captain

**A/N: Thanks for the great reviews so far guys. :D**

**I don't own glee**

**Chapter Four**

As he looked about the white halls of McKinley, it's steel lockers hugging either side of the wide corridors and it's linoleum flooring striped red down the middle in a generic fashion that a lot of state high schools seemed to use Sebastian wondered whether he was doing the right thing. Did he really want to school here, the home of the Titans? He had thought long and hard about what Blaine had offered him. He did miss competing, he missed singing, hell he even missed being the captain of something larger than himself. In the end what it came down to was that Sebastian needed to do this. He needed to feel like part of a team and this was the only way he was going to be able to do so in his senior year. That was how he had put in for a transfer and was now walking down the halls of this state funded school.

Intrinsically he knew what had happened last year had been wrong. Letting Hunter give all the Warblers drugs in order to perform better was not the right thing to do. Sebastian himself hadn't actually taken part, not that he had told anyone that. He had been a part of that team and he would take the punishment alongside his team mates. Thankfully Hunter had needed him too much to kick him off the team for not taking the drugs like he had Trent, his choreography was too good and he was too good a performer to have been let go. He had wondered whether to tell Blaine all of this but the dark haired boy had already made his mind up about who Sebastian was and it was too much effort to clear that reputation of his that he had himself made.

To be honest he was surprised when Blaine had rocked up at Dalton and given him this offer. Ever since the slushy in the eye Blaine had never been warm towards him and Sebastian couldn't blame him. It had been a stupid prank that had gotten out of control. He had wanted Blaine for himself and thought that slushying Kurt would somehow get Blaine to like him. Yes, he knew it was a dumb move, the dumbest he had ever made but the past was the past. It was something that could never be changed. Blaine clearly loved Kurt, I mean they were engaged after all. Sebastian was not going there ever again. Theirs was a connection that no one could break and he was wise enough now not to try.

As he turned the corner, hands in his pockets so as not to show that they were shaking, Sebastian sauntered towards an expectant looking Blaine standing outside the doors to the auditorium. The shorter boy gave him one of his patented wry half smiles that would melt even the coldest of hearts as Sebastian sidled up beside him, suddenly very nervous, the butterflies flapping wildly in his stomach. His face uncertain of what lay ahead.

"Thanks for doing this Seb." Blaine soberly told him, holding his hand out for Sebastian to shake. He took it and quickly shook the firm hand of Blaine Anderson. Turning he faced the imposing looking doors of the auditorium.

"Do you really think they'll take to me?" He mused, glancing sideways at his fellow ex Warbler. He watched as Blaine shrugged, his hands similarly sidling into his pockets and giving him an uncertain look of his own.

"I think if you show them who you really are and not the jerk everyone knows you to be then yes, I do." Blaine quietly told him and Sebastian's right brow arched up. Blaine was scarily perceptive at times. Without even needing to say anything he had deduced that he was in fact not the jerk the New Directions thought he was deep inside. "Please, you were friends with Jeff and Nick. They don't befriend complete bastards Sebastian." Sebastian huffed out a puff of laughter, shaking his head in disbelief. Blaine really was something else sometimes. Kurt was a seriously lucky guy.

Exhaling deeply to steel himself for what was to come, Sebastian bought his shoulders back to stand tall. He was going to need to show no fear otherwise they would eat him alive. He couldn't allow that to happen if he was going to save this team. "Ok, lets do this then." Blaine reached up to pat Sebastian's shoulder in camaraderie, squeezing it once tightly and then pushed the door open where they descended into the auditorium and to the first of Sebastian's new glee club meetings.

* * *

><p>Blaine nervously stood in front of the Treble Clefs with their new captain beside him. Or who he hoped would be their new captain. Otherwise all of this may have been for nothing. Sebastian had his faults, and they were many, but being a leader and banding his team together wasn't one of them. He just hoped that they wouldn't all discredit him because of his past because otherwise they were screwed. Taking a deep breath and giving Sebastian one last look he turned to his old team mates, resolution clear on his face. This was the right thing to do. He was sure of it. Sebastian would make them a team again and a successful one at that.<p>

"Ok guys so I know you wanted to make sure you had a leader and well, here he is." Blaine gestured to Sebastian and watching as the faces of the Treble Clefs looked at him in disbelief, some angry, others dumbfounded.

"Oh hell to the no. I know exactly who he is and I will not be in a club with him." Unique loudly exclaimed, her diva side coming out in full force, her finger wagging in her distaste.

"Come on Unique, Sebastian isn't that bad. Really, he just pretends to be a enormous jackass." Sam, who had not been a fan of Blaine's decision, stood up to stand by the two boys, encouraging them to at least give the ex Warbler a try. He was nothing if not a loyal friend and Blaine was grateful for it.

"Thank you Magic Mike, I think I can take care of this." Sebastian dryly responded, folding his arms over his chest and looking at the sorry bunch in front of him. Blaine was worried, and Sebastian could tell that by the way he was looking at them. They all looked scattered, divided, leaderless. Basically a complete mess. He had no doubt that each and every one of them was talented but they didn't really look like a team right now. Marley and Jake were evidently still not on the best terms leaning away from each other as far as possible. Kitty looked bored as she filed her nails and dangled her legs over the side of another chair and he wasn't going to even start to contemplate what was wrong with both Ryder and Unique. No, this team needed Sebastian, stat. "You all need a leader, I am a leader. I'm going to whip all of your sorry butts into shape if it's the last thing I do, and with what I saw the lunch menu was today? It well could be."

"You aren't seriously gonna leave us with him are you?" Marley asked in a pleading fashion right into Blaine's heart and he winced slightly. Marley was such a sweetheart but she was soft and that was her greatest failing. They needed someone tough with a hide like a rhino. That person was Sebastian Smythe. After all they were going to be competing against Mr Shuester and Vocal Adrenaline at some point in the future. None of his New Directions friends would be tough enough to deal with that on their own. He looked to Sam for some back up and the blonde nodded his head.

"I'll be staying for another week but Blaine has to go back to New York to start NYADA." Sam told them all calmly and that seemed to placate at least some of the gentler members. It was only that they didn't really know Sebastian yet, that was all. Once they did Blaine was certain that they would be ok with him. He wouldn't have done it otherwise.

"Plus coach Beiste said that she would be faculty advisor for you all so if you have any big problems she'll sort them out." Blaine filled in for them. He had gone straight to Coach Beiste to ask for her help and she had been only too willing to do so in her spare time. She had told him that she would keep an eye on Sebastian in case he was up to anything less than gentlemanly and Blaine had felt safer leaving them all because of it. After all Beiste brooked no nonsense and Sebastian would soon figure that out. "But I know it'll be fine. I believe in you guys ok?"

"What about getting new members Blaine? We've been trying all week. No one cares." Ryder complained, looking downtrodden already. Ryder was one of the glee clubs staunchest supporters. Sebastian had a lot of work ahead of him. Blaine was certain he would rise to the challenge though.

"You can't even get people to join your club? Is this for real?" Sebastian asked them all incredulously and Blaine smiled as brightly as he could to the boy. All of it fake of course.

"Good luck!" Blaine called out and then waved at everyone before legging it out of there. He was not envious of either Sam or Sebastian right now and he needed to get back to his new life in New York. Besides he would be back soon. It wasn't like he was abandoning them...

* * *

><p><em>Oh dear lord, what have I got myself into?<em> Sebastian looked around at these losers in front of him. The thin brunette and the half black dude clearly hated each other, although the sexual tension was overwhelming. The Cheerleader looked like a bitch and the he had nothing to say about the jock or the trannie. This was not going to be easy. Seeing a stool he nabbed it and sat down, Sam watching and doing the same. _I really wish Blaine had stayed. I don't really know Sam at all..._

"Ok so we need to think of ways to get new members. How have you gone about doing it so far?" He asked them all bluntly and he got silence as a response. "Seriously guys, come on think!" He looked over to Sam for support and the blonde shrugged but turned himself in order to speak to them all.

"Dudes we need more members or we won't be able to compete. We need to come up with something that might garner interest."

"Did Blaine say that to you?" Sebastian mused and the blonde blushed faintly. Yeah that had definitely sounded like Blaine rather than Sam. He wasn't sure Sam even knew what garner meant. Shaking his head Sebastian decided to concentrate on the task at hand. "Has anyone got any ideas that we could use to get more people?" The unfortunate thing was Seb just didn't know the school well enough, he didn't know all the strange quirks or cliques that existed within the school. He had a feeling though that glee club here was nowhere near the same as at Dalton popularity wise.

"Well we could perform at the assembly coming up? I know that that has always gone down well before for the New Directions." Sam shrugged and Sebastian nodded, making a note to get a performance into the assembly.

"Who would I have to go to to get the Treble Clefs a performance?" He asked pensively, rubbing his chin absent mindedly as he tried to come up with a kick ass number that might get people wanting to join.

He watched as everybody shuffled uncomfortably in their seats and frowned deeply. Surely it couldn't be that bad. The principal had seemed alright, a little weird but hey this was a state school so you got what you were given right? "Um, it's principal Sylvester you'll have to get approval from dude." Sam told him, grimacing as he said her name. Sebastian rolled his eyes. Honestly how bad can one person be?

"Ok, let me deal with it. For now think of a good song we can sing for the assembly." He told the other members and got up to go see the principal. This was going to be easier than he thought. No one had objected too harshly. Sebastian left the auditorium with a large smile on his face.

* * *

><p>"Well hello Warbler Sebastian, my newest favourite gay. How can I be of service to you?" Principal Sue Sylvester exclaimed as Sebastian entered the room and seated himself confidently in his seat crossing his legs and smirking widely. Oh this was going to be a cake walk.<p>

"I've heard there is an assembly coming up for the whole school and I want the Treble Clefs performing in it." He told her bluntly and straight to the point. He didn't see any point beating around the bush.

"I see, so you are the leader of this new glee club are you? Well let me tell you that I will be having to make your life a living hell from now on. Purely for my own amusement. I'm sure you understand. As for your request, not a chance in hell am I going to let that saggy, bloated load of teens sing about some depraved act of sin and ruin any sort of semblance of said song." Sebastian nearly burst out laughing as she carried on with her righteous speech. He found her hilarious. _Maybe this school will be more fun than I thought._

"Great so we'll perform after your announcements then right?" He smiled his best smile and she sank back in her seat giving her a similar grin.

"You know you remind me of a younger, not quite so beautifully structured porcelain. He always argued to get what he wanted and was never scared of me either."

"Who in the hell is porcelain?" Sebastian snorted at the stupid name he was being compared to.

"I'm sure since you're gay that you probably know one Mr Kurt Hummel aka porcelain, stoneware and you can have your slot at the end of the assembly now get out of my office." Sue told him leaning forwards and glaring at him in a way that made him think that the conversation was over.

"Did you just call me stoneware?" He murmured in bemusement. This lady was weird alright.

"Yes, it's the cruder, less perfect form of porcelain which is exactly what you are." Sebastian's brow shot up as he stood, leaving the principals office in haste. Fuming at being compared to Kurt and being told he was the inferior version of, Sebastian filed this all away for later. Nobody crossed Sebastian Symthe. Not even this Sue Sylvester woman. In no way was he like Kurt Hummel. No way in hell.

* * *

><p>Sebastian peered round the curtain to watch principal Sylvester speaking abusively towards her student population. Sebastian had to give it to her, she was very good at insulting people. Probably even better than him. He could tell this year was going to be a lot more exciting than he had previously thought if his arch nemesis was going to be this woman.<p>

He looked over his shoulder at the kids behind him and sighed heavily. This was it. The moment that would make or break him. It had taken almost all week to even get these ex New Directioners on his side, to convince them that he was here to help, that he was invested in this club. He just hoped this was going to work because if it didn't they were not going to respect him or his leadership at all and this would be a disaster. Thankfully Ryder and Sam seemed to have pulled everyone around and he had tried to be as nice as possible to them all but some of these kids were resistant to say the least. Sighing once more under his breath, he flicked the curtain back to have one last pep talk with them all.

"Ok guys, you've worked really hard on this and we are going to kill this thing but we need to stick together. Agreed?" He saw all but Jake and Kitty nod their heads willingly. Raising his eyebrow at them he repeated himself. "Agreed?"

"Jesus, yes already we get it, you're here to help blah, blah, blah. You don't need to whine about it." Jake rolled his eyes at Kitty's catty remark and put his hand in for a show circle.

"We're in as long as you help us win." Jake told him brusquely. Sebastian gulped down his fear and placed his hand on Jake's which was then covered with the rest of the team, Sam laying his on last.

"Let's do this thing!" Sam yelled and the others cheered and got into their positions. Sebastian at the front could hear Sue starting to introduce them.

"And now we get to hear the torturous singing of the most annoying and pointless club in the history of McKinley high, the glee club now known as the not at all completely stupid Almighty Treble Clefs. If you have ear plugs you may want to use them now. I know I'll be using mine." Taking herself and the microphone off stage Sue made her way to sit somewhere far away from the performance. The curtains were then pulled back by Sam who nodded his head for the band to start playing. As the beat started playing Sebastian clicked his fingers to start the choreography and began to sing to the beat.

**This hit**

**That ice cold**

**Michelle Pfeiffer**

**That white gold**

**This one, for them hood girls**

**Them good girls**

**Straight masterpieces**

**Stylin' while in**

**Livin' it up in the city**

**Got Chucks on with Saint Laurent**

**Got kiss myself I'm so pretty**

The crowd started to go wild, girls screaming as the boys started singing in harmony, the girls dancing around them in a sexually suggestive manner, well Kitty was at least, the other girls were just dancing. Sebastian didn't care though, his grin widening with every second. The crowd was loving it. If they didn't get any takers after singing this song and with the awesome choreography he had put together then they didn't deserve to be a club. He thought it was going brilliantly, even if he only said it himself. He almost laughed as Jake carried on the tune, his dancing ability second to none. This was going to work. He just knew it...

Song Used: Uptown Funk – Mark Ronson ft. Bruno Mars


	5. Two New Members

**A/N Sorry this has taken a while, my life has been hectic lately. This was supposed to be in the last chapter but I decided to put it in it's own chapter. :)  
><strong>

**I don't own Glee.**

**Chapter Five**

Heather Garner had watched the Treble Clefs and their leader Sebastian Smythe with great interest during the school assembly. He had been magnificent, confident and smooth and most importantly, charming. It was at that moment that she knew she had to join this new glee club. Not only to score quite possibly the hottest guy in school, but also the organise it and make it a proper team. That was her best talent. Organisation. They had been good, but their choreography had been messy at best and they certainly weren't in tune with one another. If she could help Sebastian make this team unstoppable then he would surely fall in love with her. Surely.

That and it would look good on her applications for colleges.

She turned the corner from her locker to spot Sebastian by the water fountain and sauntered up casually towards him, flicking her long, brunette locks across her shoulders flirtatiously as she arrived at his side. His left eyebrow arched as a half smile came over his face and she couldn't help but feel smug that he was checking her out. "Hi, Sebastian isn't it? I was thinking of joining your group. I think we would sound amazing as a duet. I've had vocal coaching you know, my voice has been professionally trained."

Sebastian smiled widely, showing off his perfectly white, straight teeth and chuckled as he crossed his lean arms over his firm chest. "Sorry doll I don't bat for your team. If you had a dick I'd probably want to bang you though seeing as how you're a hottie." Heather could feel her face flame as her mouth dropped. How wrong could she have been? Of course he was gay, his dress sense was immaculate. No teen boy that was straight looked like this. She felt like a complete fool. That didn't stop her wish to get this team in shape though, it was just a minor set back.

"Oh...um. I see."

"Did you still want to join?" He asked politely enough, hope in his eager expression. But then Sebastian was probably wishing for some more talent in his miss mash of unique individuals that made up this mess of a glee club.

Tossing her hair and pretending that none of what they discussed before even mattered she responded nonchalantly. "Why not. It would look good on my applications after all. I know the perfect way to help your team be winners."

"Yeah?" He smirked again and winked at her, causing her, to her dismay, to blush again furiously. _I must work on that. He is not a viable dating option._

"Of course. I'm a winner. You and I? We'll whip your sorry looking team into shape together." She purred, looping her arm through his and pulling him down the corridor towards her classroom. He heard a small snicker come out of his mouth which she chose to ignore. No one got to the top by being nice. That was what her mother always said. It did help to have allies though. Heather had a feeling that she and Sebastian might make a good team.

"Can't wait honey, but first you have to audition..." Heather was not scared of singing. She was born to sing...

* * *

><p>The long haired brunette who, if Sebastian had been straight would probably have fucked right there and then since she was very attractive, amused him greatly. He could see he was going to have lots of fun with her around. She seemed to think that she was the most amazing person in the world. Besides himself that was. She was stuck up and arrogant about how talented she was but he had to admit, when he heard her sing she was good. Maybe even better than Rachel Berry had been. That was how good she was. Not that he would tell her that. Oh no. She already had a big enough ego as it was. He couldn't say no to her however. They needed every body they could get and she seemed to have some pretty good pointers on how to tighten the group up choreography wise.<p>

So what else could he do? He let her on the team. At least now he knew it was never going to be boring. And he might have just acquired his very first hag. Well if Blaine could have one, why not him right?

* * *

><p>Donna Campbell-Parker loved to dance, but at this crappy high school there seemed to be no dance programmes for a girl like her. Sure she went religiously to her dance lessons after school but there she was only interested in becoming the best she could be. At school she wanted to make friends, socialise, but the only vaguely dance related club had been the cheerios. She hated cheerleading with a passion. It was not dancing to her. Just prancing around in short skirts and waving pom poms around. However when she had seen the Treble Clefs after their assembly she knew she had to join. She wasn't the best singer in the world, but that didn't matter because she would be a serious asset to them as a dancer. So she decided there and then that she would audition.<p>

Going along to the audition sheet that very same day she had pencilled her name in. Her name was the only one on it but she didn't care. This was the club for her and no one, no one was going to take that away no matter how hard they tried. The glee club was here to stay even if it was the last thing that she did.

* * *

><p>The whole club was sitting in the auditorium waiting for the one valid name that had enlisted itself on their sign up sheet by the end of that week. Sebastian was worried. Even with this girl who had signed up they still would only have eight members. How in the hell was he going to get more? What was wrong with all these kids in this school? Did they hate the thought of fun that involved singing? At Dalton they had had to turn people away every year. <em>State schools, God they suck. Why did I ever agree to this gig? This is going to be the death of me...<em>

Sebastian looked down at the sign up sheet and sighed tiredly, rubbing his forehead where a slight headache had started thumping against the sides of his temples. He called out the girls name and sat back to wait for this kid to appear. Heather, who had clearly decided she was his trusty lieutenant, sat loyally on his right hand side, a clipboard in her hands to judge with. Shaking his head he couldn't help the pull of the smile that came over his face. She was nothing if not enthusiastic. Which was more than he could say for some of the existing members.

A shy looking, slim girl with flaming red hair padded out onto the stage in what appeared to be dance shoes. _Well this is going to be interesting... _"Hi, um I'm Donna Campbell-Parker and I'll be singing one of my favourite songs."

**Oh Mickey,**

**You're so fine,**

**You're so fine,**

**You blow my mind,**

**Hey Mickey!**

**Hey Mickey!**

**You've been around all night,**

**And that's a little long,**

**You you think you've got it right,**

**And I think you've got it wrong,**

**But can't you say goodnight,**

**So you can take me home Mickey.**

"She's a little flat honey." Heather stage whispered to Sebastian, who rolled his eyes at her dramatics. That much was obvious. Yes, she was not the greatest singer to have graced his presence but her dancing was exceptional. Not everyone needed the same strengths in this club and after all he could help this girl in her vocals. She didn't look like the type who wanted to steal all the solos though and Sebastian wasn't scared of her going all diva on him like his next door neighbour...

"Thank you Heather." He replied, his voice laced heavily with sarcasm. His headache he noticed was getting worse. Sebastian was now relieved that they only had one person to watch. He wasn't sure he could take much more of this day. Heather had already made numerous charts on how to 'improve' the clubs running. It was starting to drive him a little insane.

"The anally retentive bitch is correct Sebastian." Kitty drawled, giving him a significant glance and he gave her and understanding look back. At first he thought Kitty was just another bog standard bitch cheerleader but after getting to know her over the last couple of weeks Sebastian could see that there was a lot more than meets the eye about her. He was going to have to delve deeper to uncover the real Kitty.

**Oh Mickey,**

**What a pity, **

**You don't understand.**

**You take me by the heart,**

**When you take me by the hand.**

**Oh Mickey you're so pretty, **

**Can't you understand,**

**It's guys like you Mickey.**

**Oh what you do Mickey, do mickey,**

**Don't break my heart Mickey!**

Sebastian allowed the girl to finish out of common courtesy, she was the only audition anyhow before he gave his verdict on whether she was on the team. "Thanks Donna. You're in."

"Wait, what?" Heather hissed beside him, glaring darkly at him and writing on her clipboard a big 'NO'. Well Sebastian Smythe never let anyone dictate what he did. Ever. Besides they needed her. Her dancing skills were outstanding and to be honest their choreography needed some serious cleaning up. Heather had been right. He had recorded the assembly and played it back. They had been ok, but they needed to be unstoppable. They all had a long way to go.

Ignoring Heather's glares Sebastian leaned into the microphone so he could be better heard by Donna. "See me after and we'll talk about some vocal training for you."

"Thanks Sebastian." She smiled sweetly at him. Well wasn't that darling. She was a sweet little girl. Probably a sophomore if not a freshman. At least she wasn't going to give him grief. That was a serious plus on her part.

"No probs sugar." Heather waited till Donna had left the stage to whip herself around and say what she really wanted to.

"She'll drag us down." She whined and he moaned aloud, making all the club members stare at him with differing expressions ranging from sympathy to disgust.

"We need all the members we can get, besides those were some great moves. I say she's in."

"Sebastian's right." Ryder butted in loyally. Thank God for Ryder. He was like a little Labrador puppy or something. Fiercely loyal to glee and so now to Sebastian. It didn't hurt that he was easy on the eyes either. Shame he was straight. How did Blaine cope last year with all these hot guys in the same club? Especially since Kurt had broken up with him for most of the year. Maybe he should call him and ask how he did it. "She'll be a great asset." Marley nodded and so surprisingly did Kitty. Well at least he knew who the more invested, loyal members were.

"That's right hot stuff." Sebastian winked at Ryder who blushed furiously at his comment. _Ok, maybe this year will be a lot of fun after all._

At least now they were up to eight members. That was over halfway there. Now to find the rest...

* * *

><p>Song used: Hey Mickey – Bring It On<p> 


End file.
